Reached For Love Again
by vaneela
Summary: pertemuan kembali Gaara dengan kakaknya Sasori disaat kritisnya juga mempertemukan kembali dirinya dengan wanita yang dicintainya.bagaimana ia Meraih cintanya kembali jika wanita itu kini kakak iparnya?serta hal tak termaafkan.gaaino slight sasoino


Desclaimer: naruto dan semua charanya milik Mashashi Kishimoto. Saya pinjam untukmembuat cerita ini

Warning: OOC, Gaje, gak bagus, Typo dll

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Pertemuan kembali<p>

Perempuan muda itu menutup telponnya. Ia menghela napas sebelum menoleh ke belakang menatap pria yang baru saja menyentuh punggungnya.

"Maafkan aku. Karena keadaanku, kau harus bertemu kembali dengannya. Aku memang tak berguna" Lirihnya lemah.

"Tak apa Sasori-kun, bagaimanapun juga kau harus bertemu dengan keluargamu. Dan jangan menyebut dirimu tak berguna. Kau tau betapa besar arti dirimu untukku dan Haru-chan. Dan demi kami juga, kau meninggalkan keluargamu... Aku yang harusnya minta maaf..ak..aku..." Wanita berambut pirang itu terisak. Ia menatap pria bernama Sasori yang terbaring lemah itu dengan sendu. Pria berambut merah tersebut menyeka air mata wanita cantik itu.

"Bukan gara-gara kau aku meninggalkan mereka Ino-chan, aku memang seharusnya tak berada diantara mereka. Aku bukan seorang Sabaku, dan kau tau itu." Katanya lembut seraya mengusap pelan kepala pirang wanita di hadapannya ini.

.

.

.

Semua Orang yang ada di dalam ruang keluarga yang besar itu tampak terkejut dan sedih. Meskipun sebagian diantara mereka memiliki raut wajah yang dingin namun sorot keterkejutan dan kesedihan terpancar dari matanya.

Pria setengah baya memeluk istrinya yang menangis. Ia juga sedih meski hal itu hanya terpancar di matanya. Tak berbeda dengan anggota keluarga lainnya, mereka yang duduk di mengelilingi sang ibu yang terisak. Baru saja mereka mendengar kabar bahwa anak tertua keluarga ini sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Seorang wanita yang mengaku istri dari putra sulung keluarga Sabaku ini memberi kabar bahwa penyakit leukimia suaminya kambuh lagi, dan sekarang keadaannya sangat parah.

"Apakah berita itu benar bu?" tanya anak perempuan tertua keluarga itu.

"Aku tidak tahu sayang, tapi memang tidak pernah ada kabar dari kakakmu. Jadi kabar ini tak akan kusia-siakan. Ibu akan memastikannya dengan pergi ke rumah sakit di Kirigakure untuk memastikannya." Jawab sang ibu dengan isak tangis disela-sela katanya.

"Kami semua akan pergi bu, kami juga akan memastikannya. Benarkan Gaara?" Sambung perempuan pirang terang itu lagi.

"Hn." Jawab pemuda berambut merah bertato kanji Ai di dahinya yang dipanggil Gaara itu.

.

.

.

KIRIGAKURE HOSPITAL

Keluarga Sabaku berjalan cepat di lorong Rumah Sakit yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Sang Ibu jalan mendahului, raut wajahnya luar biasa cemas. Ia mendorong sekuat tenaga pintu di hadapannya setelah menemukan kamar yang ia cari. Perempuan yang tetap cantik diusia setengah abadnya ini masuk dengan tergesa ke dalam ruangan tersebut diikuti ke tiga anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Karakura, nama wanita itu meski sudah mempersiapkan mental sebelumnya tetap terkejut mendapati putranya terbaring lemah di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Ia menghambur memeluk putra sulungnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada pemuda berwajah pucat itu. Keluarganya yang lain menatap sendu adegan itu. Temari, si anak tengah menghampiri sang kakak kemudian memeluknya seperti yang dilakukan oleh ibunya.

"Hey... Aku ini orang sakit, kenapa ditindih seperti ini?" Candanya dengan suara yang lemah.

Ibu dan anak itu sadar akan kelakuannya, mereka melepas pelukannya lalu mengambil kursi di sisi ranjang dan duduk di samping pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu nak? Bagaimana bisa kamu tidak memberi kabar pada kami selama ini? Kau membuat kami cemas. Dan lihat kondisimu sekarang... Astaga.." Karakura menangis.

"Maaf bu, aku tidak ingin membuat repot kalian semua, dan sebenarnya kalau istriku tidak memaksaku, aku tidak akan mau mengabarkan hal ini... Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kalian repot.."

"Kau ini bicara apa nak...? Dengar Sasori, kita ini keluarga, dan akan selalu begitu. Bagaimana mungkin kau akan merepotkan keluargamu sendiri. Kau ini bagian dari Sabaku juga nak..."

"Tapi kenyataannya aku bukanlah Sabaku, aku adalah seorang Akasuna bu... Aku..."

"Saso-nii bicara apa? Apa selama ini nii-san tidak menganggap kami keluargamu seperti kami menganggapmu sebagai anak sulung Sabaku? Nii-san, ku mohon berhentilah berfikir seperti itu, dan hargailah perasaan kami yang menyayangimu." Sela Temari.

"Itu benar nak." Sambung Kazeki, kepala keluarga Sabaku.

"Tentu saja aku juga menyayangi kalian, tapi aku juga menyayangi keluargaku, aku ingin tetap menjadi Akasuna seperti mendiang ayah dan ibuku... Maaf, aku selalu membuat kalian kecewa. Kalian tetap keluargaku, meski marga kita berbada. Aku sayang kalian."

Mereka mengerti. Tak ada yang bisa memaksa Sasori jika sudah berkeputusan. Mereka tetap menganggap pemuda ini sebagai putra sulung Sabaku. Apalagi Sabaku Karakura yang sudah merawat Sasori dari bayi seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Sabaku Kazeki serta Temari dan Gaara juga sangat menyayangi Sasori begitu juga sebaliknya, hanya saja Sasori merasa bahwa ia sudah banyak merepotkan keluarga ini dengan kelakuannya saat remaja, serta penyakit leukimia yang hampir merenggut nyawanya dulu. Saat mengetahui ia hanyalah anak adopsi lantaran orangtuanya tewas kecelakaan, ia merasa segan dengan keluarga ini.

"Hey... apakah benar kau sudah menikah? Perempuan yang menelpon ibu kemarin mengaku bahwa ia istrimu Sasori-nii." Tanya Temari penasaran.

"Ah benar... Ibu sampai lupa. Kenapa kau juga tidak memberi tahu kami saat kau menikah nak..? Dan mana dia? Tega sekali meninggalkan suaminya yang sedang sakit ini..."

"Maaf, karena suatu hal aku juga tidak bisa mengabarkan hal ini," Sasori melirik Gaara, tersenyum kepada adik yang paling disayanginya ini, kemudian kembali menatap ibunya, "Ia sedang menjemput Haruki-chan. Anak kami." Lanjutnya lalu menatap Gaara lagi yang masih berdiri terdiam di belakang ibunya. "ah hai Gaara, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Baik." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Jadi aku sudah punya cucu? Ah tega sekali kamu Sasori merahasiakan ini dari kami." Karakura senang mendengarnya.

"Ah aku sudah punya keponakan. Ini mengasikkan sekali." Sambung Temari.

"Hn. Dia lucu sekali loh... Kurasa Gaara yang tidak menyukai anak kecilpun akan sangat menyukai Haruki-chan. Soalnya dia mirip dengan Gaara, terang saja Gaara kan mirip denganku." Sasori tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Gaara.

"Pede sekali kau." Balas Gaara seraya mendekati Sasori dan meninju bahunya pelan.

"Aw!" Ringisnya pura-pura kesakitan, "Aku yakin seratus persen!" Katanya yakin. "Haruki-chan sangat tampan sepertiku, dan punya senyum yang indah seperti ibunya. Kau pasti akan menyukai senyumnya Gaara!" Sambungnya lagi.

Ketiga anggota keluarga Sabaku hanya tertawa senang melihat keakraban Sasori dan Gaara. Sasori memang sangat akrab dengan si bungsu ini, mungkin karna Gaara mirip dengannya secara fisik. Atau karena memang dari kecil Gaara sangat nempel padanya.

Tawa mereka tiba-tiba berhenti dan menoleh ke arah pintu yang terdengar terbuka diiringi dengan kemunculan bocah laki-laki memakai seragam Taman Kanak-kanak berambut merah berlari menghampiri Sasori.

"Papaaaa...!" Teriak anak itu kemudian hendak memanjat ranjang Sasori sebelum ditangkap oleh Karakura.

"Waah inikah cucu'ku? Siapa namamu nak?" Tanya Karakura seraya menciumi bocah yang masih terbengong itu.

"Akasuna no Haruki." Jawabnya serak dengan penekanan hurup 'R' yang dipaksakan sambil menatap bingung sang penggendong.

"Iya, dia cucu ibu. Benar-benar cucu ibu." Jawab Sasori. "Haru-chan, ini nenek sayang. Ayo beri salam."

"Halo nenek!" Sapa bocah tampan itu menggemaskan sambil mencium neneknya. Karakura langsung jatuh hati pada bocah ini. Temari saja langsung berlari dari sisi seberang ranjang Sasori menghampiri keponakannya tersebut dan menjembil pipinya. Kazeki yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam menjadi sangat tertarik dengan bocah dipangkuan istrinya ini. Ia memang sudah lama mendambakan seorang cucu.

"Astaga! Lucu sekali kamu... Hey! Aku _auntie_-mu sayang."

"Hai _Auntie_!" Sapanya menggemaskan dan lagi-lagi mengundang kecupan dipipinya. Haruki kemudian beralih kepada Sasori yang langsung membawanya ke dalam pengkuannya setelah ia menegakkan posisi baringnya menjadi setengah duduk. Haruki mengecup pipi Sasori lalu menyender di dada papanya manja.

"Mana mama sayang?"

"Mama di masih di luar, nggak tau Kenapa belum masuk ke sini ya? Padahal tadi mama yang nganterin Haru ke sini, yang bukain pintu juga.. Oh iya! Mungkin mau ambil makanan buat papa dulu di mobil yang ketinggalan tadi." Cerocosnya menggemaskan mengundang tatapan gemas dari Karakura dan Temari. Bahkan Kezaki juga secara tidak sadar.

Mata Haruki menemukan Gaara lalu tersenyum padanya. Gaara terkejut melihatnya, ia merasa tidak asing dengan senyuman anak itu. Dan mau tak mau Gaara harus mengakui kalau sepertinya ia menyukainya. Mungkin karena ini adalah keponakannya. Anak dari Sasori, kakak yang paling disayanginya.

"Bagaimana Gaara? Haruki lucu kan? Aku sudah yakin kau akan menyukainya dan sebentar lagi kau pasti akan sangat menyayanginya."

"Yaah mau bagaimana lagi, aku terpaksa. Dia kan keponakanku."

"hahaha... Itu hanya dalihmu saja Gaara." Entah mengapa Sasori sangat ngotot ingin Gaara menyukai Haruki. "Kau tidak mau menyapanya Gaara? Lihat. Ayah saja sudah." Sasori melirik ayahnya yang mulai mengobrol dengan Haruki.

"Hn. Hai Haruki, aku _uncle_-mu." Sapa Gaara yang mendapat perhatian dari Haruki yang entah mengapa langsung tersenyum senang pada Gaara.

"Halo _uncle_!"

Gaara kembali merasa hatinya bergetar. Ia merasakan rindu yang amat sangat melihat senyum anak itu. Mengingatkanya pada...

Kreeeek...

Suara pintu terbuka kembali menarik perhatian keluarga Sabaku. Masuklah seorang wanita muda cantik berambut pirang pucat. Dengan ragu ia menyapa keluarga Sabaku dan langsung disambut hangat. Kecuali Gaara.

Gaara merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak demi melihat wanita cantik yang mengenalkan diri sebagai istri kakaknya itu. Ia merasa hatinya seperti tersiram air dingin. Ia bahkan seperti lupa bernapas dan bergerak saat wanita itu melewatinya begitu saja untuk menghampiri Sasori.

Perasaan rindu yang amat dalam ia rasakan sekaligus perasaan sakit seperti ada yang menghantam dadanya dan mengiris-iris hatinya. Ia tak dapat bergerak. Hanya menatap wanita bermata biru cerah itu dengan menahan getar di seluruh badannya. Pantas saja, ia begitu familiar melihat senyum Haruki. Senyum itu... Senyum yang sama dengannya. Dengan mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya, ia berlari ke luar ruangan. Tidak peduli tatapan heran keluarganya, ia terus berlari menjauhi ruangan itu. Memacu mobilnya kencang menuju hotel tempatnya menginap yang terletak tidak tidak jauh dari rumah sakit.

Ia membanting pintu kamar hotel tak bersalah itu, kemudian ambruk ke lantai dengan posisi terduduk. Getaran tubuhnya belum berhenti. Gaara memukul-mukul keras lantai yang dilapisi karpet di bawahnya. Ia menggigit keras jarinya yang terkepal erat, menahan teriakan dan air matanya.

Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi segila itu hanya dengan melihat istri kakaknya. Jawabannya adalah karena wanita itu bukanlah orang yang baru ia kenal. Wanita itu adalah wanita yang ingin sekali ia temui dan memperbaiki kesalahannya dimasa lalu, kesalahan yang membawanya pada penyesalan terbasarnya hingga saat ini.

"Ino..." Lirihnya penuh emosi kala menyebut nama itu. Air matanya tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Kepalanya kembali diisi memori yang selalu melekat. Kenangan bersama wanita yang ia cintai dulu. Tidak. Wanita yang selalu ia cintai hingga detik ini. Dan wanita itu telah menjadi isteri dari kakaknya sekarang.

**Flash back**

Gaaara POV

Terik matahari siang di musim panas ini tak menyurutkan semangatku. Aku sangat senang hari ini. Membuatku bersemangat mengayuhkan sepedaku untuk cepat sampai di rumah. Aku mengganti seragamku dengan pakaian santai setiba di rumahku. Dengan cepat aku menuruni tangga dari kamarku di lantai tiga menuju kamar kakakku di lantai dua. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar luas yang nyaman ini setelah mengetuk pintu dan dipersilahkan si empunya kamar tentu saja.

Ia berhenti membaca dan meletakkan bukunya ketika melihatku, lalu senyumnya mengembang di wajah pucatnya. Aku menghampiri kakakku yang masih lemah karena baru menjalani oprasi 3 bulan yang lalu karena leukimia yang dideritanya.

"Sepertinya kau mulai rajin yah aniki." Kataku seraya melirik buku tebal materi kuliahnya.

"Yah aku sedang mengejar materiku, aku sangat menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan kuliahku dulu." Dia menghela napas sejenak sebelum beranjak untuk membereskan bukunya. "Kau jangan seperti aku yah, aku contoh yang buruk." Ia kemudian menghamppiriku dan mengacak rambutku. Ia tertawa tanpa menghiraukan tatapan protes dariku.

"Masa laluku kelam Gaara, aku menyia-nyiakan hidupku yang berharga." Ia menduduki tempat tidurnya, "Aku memberontak entah pada apa. Yaah.. pelampiasan masa muda yang salah. Bolos, berkelahi, balapan liar, sampai menggunakan narkoba." Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar, tanpa melihat wajahnya pun aku tahu ia sedang menahan emosinya, penyesalannya.

"Aku... Ingin menjadi orang yang berguna dikeluarga ini Gaara, keluarga yang begitu baik merawatku hingga... a.."

"Kau bagian keluarga ini Saso-nii, kau kakakku!" Ia tersenyum kala aku memotong kalimatnya.

"Aku memang kakakmu dan kau adikku tersayang. Ah sial! Ini seperti drama saja." Katanya tertawa, "Tapi kenyataannya aku tidak satu darah dengan kalian."

"Tapi..."

"Kau tau perasaanku ketika mengetahui ini setahun yang lalu saat aku membaca hasil tes itu, hasil tes untuk kecocokan sumsum tulang belakang yang malah membuatku tau segalanya. Bahwa aku... Bukanlah Sabaku..." Ia buru-buru berkata kala aku ingin memotong kalimatnya.

"Kecewa? Tidak Gaara. Justru aku sangat menyesal... Menyesal atas semua perbuatanku yang menyusahkan kalian, terutama ayah dan ibu. Aku yang seenaknya mengabaikan kasih sayang kalian. Dan dengan semua perbuatan burukku, kalian tetap ada dan membuatku tetap hidup meski aku tak pantas untuk kalian sayangi. Itu membuatku sangat menghormati Sabaku. Ayah dan ibu tentu saja yang utama."

Matanya menerawang seperti membawa pikirannya pada kejadian itu, aku tidak bisa membantah lagi. Jika dengan perasaan itu ia bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Aku akan mensyukurinya. Yah, sejak kejadian itu Sasori-nii menjadi manusia yang berbeda, ia menjadi semangat kuliah, bahkan meninggalkan narkoba meski dengan perjuangan berat melalui proses rehabilitasi. Itu sebuah anugrah untuknya, juga untuk kami.

...

Hari ini aku dan Saso-nii hendak pergi ke rumah Deidara-nii di kota sebelah, Konoha. Dia adalah sahabat sekaligus orang yang sangat penting bagi Saso-nii. Deidara-nii telah merubah hidup Saso-nii, ialah yang telah meyadarkan dari perbuatannya yang salah. Kami sekeluarga juga sangat menghormati Yamanaka Deidara. Pria itu jugalah yang mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya pada Saso-nii. Dia orang yang sangat baik walaupun sifatnya yang berisik.

Aku takjub melihat rumahnya yang walaupun tidak terlalu besar tapi sangat asri dan nyaman. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku ke sini, karena sebelumnya deidara-nii lah yang sering mengunjungi kami, baik di rumah sakit atau di kediaman kami. Menengok sahabatnya tentunya.

Kami memasuki rumah bergaya eropa klasik sederhana ini dan langsung disambut oleh pemuda pirang yang err... agak feminin. Kakakku dan Deidara berpelukan hangat sambil tertawa-tawa, bahkan kalau saja tidak karena _death glare_ terbaikku, mungkin saja aku menjadi sasaran pelukan Deidara juga.

Mereka sangat akrab memang. Dan aku sekuat tenaga tidak mau memikirkan hubungan mereka sebenarnya. Hey meski usiaku baru 14 tahun dan masih menjadi siswa Junior High, tapi aku tau tentang hubungan sesama jenis. Dan... Aku mengedikkan kepalaku demi mengenyahkan pikiran negatif. Saso-nii itu normal, ia sering gonta-ganti pacar ataupun hanya teman kencannya dulu. Perempuan-perempuan tidak baik jika tak mau ku katakan nakal. Dari dandanan dan sikapnya saja sudah menunjukkan semua itu, apalagi beberapa dari mereka sering menggodaku dan itu semua membuatku berlari ke kamar mandi. Hey! Bukan seperti yang kalian pikir, aku muntah di kamar mandi. Aku tidak mengada-ada, ini sungguh. Aku benar-benar muntah.

Tapi Deidara? Ah sepertinya juga dia normal, mungkin hanya karakternya seperti itu. Apalagi sempat ku dengar bahwa dulu ia sempat punya pacar. Tapi pacarnya itu malah selingkuh dengan kakakku yang hanya bertahan seumur jagung karena kakakku memang punya hobi mencampakkan wanita. Dari masalah itulah mereka akhirnya berteman. Aneh ya?

Aku sudah duduk di ruang tamu yang bernuansa natural. Dindingya putih dan sebagian lagi berwarna batu alami dan tidak di lapisi semen. Beberapa vas bunga menghiasi sudut rumah ini. Rumah yang indah, bersih dan nyaman.

"Aku pulaaang!" Suara perempuan berasal dari dari arah pintu depan mengalihkan perhatian kami. Bahkan Deidara segera menghentikan obrolannya dengan Sasori-nii dan segera berlari dengan senyum sumringah menyongsong sang tamu.

"Itu pasti Ino-chan, aku ingin sekali melihatnya." Kata Sasori penasaran. Ino-chan? Apakah itu pacar Deidara? Ah kalau iya aku lega. Itu menandakan ia benar-benar normal kan.

Tak lama muncullah seorang gadis dengan potongan seperti deidara, tapi berbeda. Meski rambut dan warna matanya hampir sama, tapi dia berbada. Kulitnya lebih putih, dan lebih seperti seorang anak perempuan. Hey, Deidara juga feminin ingat? Tapi anak gadis ini... Cantik. Ah apa yang ku katakan barusan?

Aku masih terpaku melihat sosok gadis itu, kalau tidak salah namanya adalah... Ino, benarkan? Hmph... Nama yang aneh. Ino masih bergelayut manja dipelukan kakaknya sambil Deidara-nii mengusap-usap rambut pirangnya. Sepertinya dia tipe gadis yang manja.

"Hey Ino-chan. Perkenalkan aku Sasori, teman kakakmu. Salam kenal ya gadis manis..." Sapa Saso-nii sambil mengulurkan tangan hendak berjabat tangan dengan Ino yang langsung ditepis oleh Deidara-nii.

"Jangan macam-macam padanya un! Jangan tertipu dengan wajah polosnya Ino-chan, dia itu serigala un!" Deidara memasang pose protektif pada Ino yang ku rasa berlebihan, lihat gadis itu memutar bola matanya jengah dengan ulah kakakknya.

"Dan kau un! Awas kalau berani macam-macam pada Ino-chan ku un!" Tambah Deidara-nii lagi.

"Hey... Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengannya, aku hanya penasaran dengan adik yang selalu kau banggakan ini. Dan ternyata... Dia memang cantik dan manis." Kakakku tersenyum pada gadis itu, dan gadis bermata biru jernih itupun tersipu. Pipinya merona menambah manis wajahnya yang putih. Eh, apa kataku tadi?

"Dan kenalkan, ini adikku yang tampan. Gaara." Saso-nii mendorongku untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Dan, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku gugup?

Aku menatap tangannya yang terulur padaku, dengan sedikit ragu ku sambut tangannya. Halus, itulah yang pertama terbersit di pikiranku sebelum menyadari getar aneh di dadaku. Sial!

"Aku Ino. Senang bertemu denganmu. Err... Gaara-kun!" Sapanya diikuti senyum manisnya. _Deg!_ Perasaan aneh ini lagi. Dan... Aku suka senyumnya, sangat suka. Rasanya sejuk.

Hari ini kami habiskan dengan mengadakan _barbeque._ Benarkan kataku, Ino adalah gadis yang manja, walaupun hanya dengan kakaknya yang _sister complex_ itu. Tapi, sepertinya Ino juga _brother complex._ Dari cerita yang ku dengar dari mereka, kedua saudara pirang itu memang tinggal berdua saja. Seperti kata Deidara-nii, dialah yang berperan sebagai ibu bagi Ino sejak gadis itu berusia 8 tahun karena ibunya meninggalkan mereka dan menikah dengan pengusaha dari negeri seberang. Sedangkan ayahnya hanya sesekali ke rumah karena tugasnya sebagai seorang _Marinir_. Pantas saja Ino sangat manja dengan kakakknya ini.

"Hey! Apa mulutmu tidak melepuh?" Suara itu menyadarkanku dari lamunan dan seketika aku juga mulai merasa panas di mulutku, ah ternyata aku memakan daging yang masih panas begitu saja. Ku tatap Ino yang tertawa kecil melihatku yang tadi sibuk mengeluarkan udara panas dari mulutku.

"Ah maaf..." Katanya setelah mengentikan tawanya karena dirasa tatapanku yang tak enak padanya. Lalu ia duduk di sebelahku.

"Kau kelas berapa?"

"Kelas tiga SMP."

"Waaah sama denganku dong!" Katanya antusias seraya tersenyum senang. Dan aku benci dengan jantungku.

"Hn."

"Setelah lulus, kau mau melanjutkan sekolah di mana?"

"..."

"Kalau aku sih mau di Shinobi High School, aku suka seragamnya! Manis sekali, lagipula... Kudengar di sana sangat unggul prestasi musiknya, aku sangat suka bermain piano. Mungkin saja aku bisa berlatih labih maksimal di sana." Cerocosnya tanpa henti.

Hm... Shinobi High school yah, itu kan sekolah swasta unggulan. Masuk ke sana sepertinya tidak mudah. Dan aku lihat, Ino bukan tipe gadis yang pintar. Eh, apa aku tidak sopan? Habisnya, kata senseiku, ada 2 jenis orang di sekolah.

Yang pertama adalah selebritis, yaitu orang yang sangat suka tampil dan untuk itu orang-orang tersebut selalu terlihat modis dan populer. Dan katagori ke dua adalah yang tipe berprestasi, orang-orang ini adalah orang-orang yang selalu mementingkan prestasi mereka dan berusaha keras mendapatkannya, makanya mereka tidak sempat memperhatikan penampilan dan kepopuleran. Begitulah kata senseiku.

Dan dilihat dari penampilannya, Ino sepertinya masuk ke dalam tipe yang pertama. Lihat saja. Pakaian santainya saja modis begini, dari kulit dan rambutnya bahkan sampai jari-jari dan kuku-kukunya terlihat jelas bahwa ia senang merawat diri.

"Gaa... Gaara-kun, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanyanya malu bercampur heran, ia memandangi dirinya sendiri seperti mencari hal aneh pada dirinya sehingga membuatku menatapnya seperti... Ah! Aku mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. Sial! Aku baru sadar. Dan kenapa pula aku begitu memperhatikannya sampai se-detail itu?

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit berfikir." Kataku sambil meredam rasa gugupku.

"Berpikir tentang apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Walaupun tampak masih bingung, sepertinya ia pasrah terhadap jawabanku karena aku beranjak darinya agar ia tak bisa bertanya apa-apa lagi. Jujur, ini sangat memalukan. Lagipula, aku mau menenangkan jantungku. Dari tadi ribut terus.

Tak terasa waktu sudah sore, dan aku serta kakakku beranjak dari kediaman Yamanaka setelah berpamitan dengan yang punya rumah. Aku sedikit merasa lega bisa terlepas dari Ino. Setidaknya jantungku bisa berdetak normal lagi.

Tapi setelah sampai di rumah entah mengapa aku jadi memikirkan gadis itu lagi. Ah, aku gila. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya lagi?

"Hey Aniki, menurutmu bagaimana Shinobi International High School itu?" Tanyaku setelah sampai di rumah kami, tepatnya di kamar kakakku.

"Sekolah yang bagus, ceweknya cantik-cantik. Aku sebenarnya mau masuk sana, tapi nilaiku saja tak cukup jadi gugur sebelum ikut ujian masuk."

"Aku mau masuk ke sana deh" Ku lihat aniki menyeringai menggoda.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku, aku risih ditatap seperti itu.

"Karena Ino-chan?" Tanyanya sambil mengerling jahil padaku. Tuh kan benar dugaanku.

"kheh! Tentu saja bukan. Lagipula mana mungkin cewek sepertinya bias masuk SMA favorit itu kan?" Elakku cepat.

"Cih! Meremehkan! Kau tau seragam yang dipakainya kan?"

"Eh?" Aku mengingat sejenak. Ah benar itu seragam Akatsuki Junior High.

"Akatsuki…. Err… Itu sekolah favorit juga kan?"

"Tepat sekali, dan si cantik itu sekolah di sana dengan peraih nilai 10 besar. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku benar-benar terkejut. Ternyata dia cewek cantik yang berotak ya? Hm… Sepertinya aku semakin menyukainya. Eh tunggu dulu… Aku.. Menyukainya? Kheh!

"Dia itu _miss school_-nya dua tahun berturut-turut loh…" Saso-nii menambahkan lagi. Ah cukup! Aku tak mau dikejutkan lagi. Aku harus membuktikan sendiri dengan masuk ke Shinobi-high!

Pertemuan yang menyenangkan antara aku dan dia, awal dari kenangan manis yang tercipta.

.

.

.

End flas back

End Gaara POV

Seluruh keluarga Sabaku minus Sasori yang terbaring di kamarnya berkumpul di meja makan rumah Sabaku yang besar. Sasori langsung dibawa ke Sunagakure dan dirawat di rumah keluarga Sabaku dengan dokter pribadi dan perlengkapan rumah sakit canggih menyulap kamar Sasori menjadi ruang rawat inap pribadi.

Mata Gaara tak lepas dari sosok cantik kakak iparnya yang duduk di sebrangnya. Sementara Ino sibuk dengan kegiatan makan malamnya, sama sekali tak menghiraukan tatapan sendu Gaara ke arahnya. Atau memang ia tak pernah menganggap pria itu ada. Ia selalu melempar pandangannya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Gaara. Menolak berdekatan dengan pemuda tampan itu.

Sedangkan Gaara berusaha menahan gejolak di dadanya. Menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk orang yang sangat dirindukannya. Bagaimanapun, saat ini wanita itu adalah kakak iparnya, dan ia sadar. Perbuatannya dulu, tak akan mudah diampuni.

"_**Demi tuhan aku tak mau melihat kau lagi! Aku sangat membencimu Gaara! Sangat membencimu!**_"

Kalimat itu kembali terngiang ditelinganya. Ia tak bisa menepis banyangan raut wajah Ino pada saat itu. Dengan air mata tertahan, amarah yang meluap-luap, tatapan kebencian kepadanya, menahan tubuh kecilnya yang bergetar demi mengucapkan kalimat itu sebelum meninggalkannya, menghilang dari hidupnya.

"Mama… Haru udah bilang nggak mau makan paprika dan wortelnya… " rengekan Haruki menyadarkan Gaara dari lamunannya. Seluruh keluarga Sabaku bahkan memberi perhatiannya pada anak itu.

"Tapi ini sangat bagus untukmu sayang… ayo aa.." Haruki menggeleng seraya menutup mulutnya rapat menolak paprika yang di suapi Ino.

"Haru nggak mau makan kalo dipaksa makan itu!" Kata bocah itu keras kepala

"Haruki seperti pamannya waktu kecil dulu, Gaara juga sangat susah di suruh makan sayur. Kalau dipaksa dia bisa ngambek nggak mau makan sama sekali. Tapi setelah remaja, dia jadi mulai suka sayur." Karakura tersenyum melihat tingkah cucu-nya.

Ino menghela napas berat, entah mengapa ia tak suka Haruki disamakan dengan Gaara. Tapi ia mengusahakan tersenyum menanggapi mertuanya.

"Sayang… Sayur itu sehat sayang, kamu harus banyak makan sayur supaya kamu kuat. Katanya mau menjaga mama." Kata Ino dengan lembut, Haruki menatap Ino sejenak kemudian dengan ragu ia bocah berambut merah tersebut memakan paprika dari sumpit Ino dengan mata yang dipejamkan menahan rasa yang menurutnya sangat tidak enak.

Gaara menyaksikan adegan tersebut, teringat kembali bagaimana Ino selau bisa membujuknya memakan sayur yang ia buat untuk Gaara pada bekalnya. Ia tak heran jika Ino dengan mudah bisa membujuk anak kecil seperti Haruki. Dadanya kembali bergetar, ia kembali teringat saat-saat yang membuatnya ingin kembali ke masa lalu.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sasori-kun?" Tanya Ino saat ia berada di kamar Sasori. Sasori menggenggam tangan isterinya tersebut dengan lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, justru aku mencemaskanmu Ino-chan, kau tampak pucat"

Ino mengalihkan matanya yang sudah berair. Kemudian menelnggelamkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya yang bertumpu pada sisi ranjang Sasori. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia menangis.

"Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja? Sementara aku harus selalu mlihatnya? Kau tau betapa sulitnya menahan kebencianku padanya? Aku harus bagaimana?" Isak Ino.

Sasori menatap lirih isterinya. Ia mencoba bangkit dan memeluk isterinya. Ino membalas pelukannya, menangis di dada suaminya.

"Maafkan aku Ino… Kau harus… Apa seharusnya kita pergi dari sini?"

"Tidak! Kesehatanmu juga penting Sasori-kun, maafkan aku… Aku akan bersabar"

"Maafkan adikku Ino-chan… ku mohon.." Ino menatap tajam wajah pucat Saori

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Katanya tegas.

"Kau… Masih mencintainya Ino…"

Wajah ino mengeras, dihentaknya pelukan Sasori dengan kasar, ia berdiri dan berjalan kea rah jendela. Air matanya tak dapat ia tahan. Tangannya terkepal keras.

"Demi tuhan Saso-nii…! Jangan pernah kau katakan hal seperti itu lagi… Kau tau aku sangat membencinya!" Geramnya.

Sasori menatap punggung wanita muda itu lirih. Ia tak tau bagaimana bisa membuat Ino memaafkan Gaara. Karena Sasori sangat yakin, dibalik kebencian Ino, tersimpan rapat cintanya untuk adiknya. Karena ia tau, Ino tak pernah memberikan hatinya kepada pria selain Gaara. Bahkan tidak untuk dirinya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Jreeeng!<strong> Saya buat fic gaje ini disela2 penulisan pengantar karya TA (Tugas Akhir) saya, bahkan bab1 pun belum diselesaikan malah nekat publish ini. mana jadinya gak jelas lagi hehehe... belum jelas deng... maaf chapter satu dikit...

entah akan menjadi berapa chapter dan entah akan di update kapan lagi. huhuhu... doakan sajalah semua lancar, Tugas Akhir saya juga, ck... ribet deh karena saya harus membuat desain, karya, dan penulisan... dalam jangka waktu kurang lebih 5 bulan! (curhat)*abaikan*

wokeh deh... meski ceritanya belum jelas...

bersediakah review?


End file.
